Clarke Griffin à l'école des sorciers
by Daenerys2107
Summary: Que se passerait-il si les personnages de the 100 étaient des sorciers ? Rivalités, amitiés et amour : suivez leurs aventures à Poudlard, la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde !
1. Chapitre 1

**NDA : Ceci est ma première fanfic, ne me jugez pas trop durement ! Je m'excuse d'avance si j'ai laissé traîné des fautes. J'espère que vous aimerez mon histoire; n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis (même négatifs) en commentaire, ça ne pourra que m'aider à m'améliorer ! Enjoy !**

Je descendis de la voiture et me dépêchai d'attraper ma grosse valise, l'étui contenant mon balais et la cage de Harold, mon hibou grand duc. Ma mère, Abby, m'aida à installer mes affaires sur un chariot. Je regardai ma montre : 9h49. Merde, j'étais vraiment en retard, le train partait à 10h.

\- Maman je dois y aller, je vais rater le départ !, m'écriai-je. Il faut savoir une chose sur moi : je déteste être en retard ou que les gens le soient. La ponctualité c'est vraiment un truc qui me tient à cœur.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, tu as juste le temps, me rassura ma mère.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et caressa mes cheveux blonds bouclés.

\- Amuse-toi bien à Poudlard ! Ça va être une année vraiment spéciale tu vas voir...

\- Comment ça spéciale ?

\- Tu verras bien ! Et maintenant file, tu vas finir par être vraiment en retard !

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois et me précipitai dans la gare. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait bien dire par « une année spéciale » ? Je ne voyais vraiment pas de quoi elle voulais parler. Je rentrais en 6ème année donc je n'avais pas d'examens particuliers à passer. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Il était 9h54, il fallait vraiment que j'accélère. Je me mis à courir. Devant moi, j'aperçus le mur séparant la voie 9 de la voie 10. Sans ralentir, je vérifiai qu'aucun Moldu ne m'observait et fonçai dans le mur que je traversai comme si il n'existait pas.

La locomotive du Poudlars Express crachait un nuage de fumée. Je remarquai que pratiquement tous mes camardes étaient déjà montés dans le train. Je réussis à soulever ma lourde valise, montai dans le premier wagon et partis à la recherche de mes amis en traînant mes affaires derrière moi.

J'étais parvenue à la moitié du train quand celui-ci s'ébranla et commença à avancer, me prenant par surprise. Je me pris les pieds dans la cage de Harold et m'étalai de tout mon long dans le compartiment situé sur ma droite. Le nez sur des baskets inconnues, j'entendis des rires sarcastiques et une voix lancer :

\- En voilà une entrée, princesse !

J'aurais reconnue cette voix grave entre mille. Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe de façon si peu élégante dans son compartiment ? Je relevai la tête et croisa le regard moqueur de Bellamy Blake.

\- Bon, tu te relève ou tu restes à baver sur mes chaussures ? A moins que tu attendes que je t'aides, tel un chevalier servant ?, continua le Serpentard, provoquant des gloussements hystériques de la part de la belle rousse assise à côté de lui, Fox ****.

\- Je préférerais encore embrasser Rogue, lui dis-je en me relevant maladroitement, les joues rouges de colère et d'humiliation. Je regardai autour de moi et soupirai intérieurement. Je ne pouvais pas mieux tomber ! Dans le compartiment était assie toute la bande de Bellamy, à savoir, Miller, Fox, Mel et quelques autres. Tous à Serpentard, tous plus arrogants les uns que les autres.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas que votre compagnie me déplaît mais je dois vous laissez !, lançai-je d'un ton ironique.

J'étais clairement en désavantage numérique, il fallait que me sorte de cette situation. Je fis un pas en arrière et me heurtai au torse de quelqu'un. Vivement, je me retournai et vis qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs et au sourire méchant me barrait la porte. John Murphy ! Je l'avais oublié celui là...

\- Laisse moi passer Murphy !, m'exclamais-je.

\- Je ne crois pas non. Peut être que si tu le demandais plus gentiment...

\- Mon cher John, pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de t'écarter afin que je puisse sortir de votre compartiment ?, dis-je d'une voix d'une voix mielleuse.

Murphy me regarda, bouche bée. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sois gentille. Profitant de sa surprise, je lui donnai un gros coup d'épaule qui le fit tomber par terre et m'engouffrai dans le couloir. Je bloquai la porte grâce au sortilège Collaporta.

J'entendis les jurons de Murphy qui n'arrivait pas à ouvrir ce qui me fit sourire. Puis je ramassai mes affaires en vitesse et pris la fuite avant qu'ils ne trouvent le contre-sort.

Je trouvai enfin le compartiment de mes amis. Raven et Octavia me sautèrent dans les bras quand elles me virent. J'avais la tête enfouit dans leur chevelure brune tandis qu'elles me serraient sans avoir l'air de vouloir me lâcher. Soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un commenter :

\- Nous sommes ici rassemblés pour célébrer la mort de Clarke Griffin, morte étouffée par les deux folles qui lui servaient d'amies...

Raven et Octavia me lâchèrent et fusillèrent du regard le garçon aux cheveux châtains qui se tenaient derrière elles.

\- Merci Jasper, lui murmurais-je en lui faisant un câlin.

\- Il y a pas de quoi ma petite Clarke.

Je dis également bonjour à Monty et lui recoiffai sa mèche de cheveux noirs.

\- T'étais passée où ? On a crut que tu avais loupé le train !, me dit Octavia.

\- J'essayais d'échapper à ton prétentieux de frère !

\- Raconte !, s'exclama Monty

Je leur expliquai ma mésaventure. Jasper éclata de rire quand je lui dis que j'avais enfermé les Serpentards dans leur compartiment. Je souris fièrement quand Raven déclara :

\- Ce qui est bien , c'est que maintenant ils doivent être fous de rage ! Tu penses pas qu'ils vont essayer de se venger ?

Mon sourire s'effaça et je soupirai intérieurement. L'année ne faisait que commencer...


	2. Chapitre 2

**J'ai oublié de vous précisez que l'histoire se passe après la chute de Voldemort. Je pars du principe qu'il est mort en essayant de tuer Harry bébé. J'espère que vous aimerez ce deuxième chapitre et que votre rentrée s'est bien passée (pour ceux concernés). Enjoy !**

Après plusieurs heures de trajet, le Poudlard Express arriva enfin à destination. Suivie par mes amis, je me frayai un passage à travers la foule d'élèves et me dépêchai de traverser le quai sombre et humide afin d'échapper à la pluie battante. Nous nous entassâmes dans une des nombreuses diligences tirées les invisibles Sombrals.

Coincée par Octavia contre la vitre, j'aperçus la silhouette familière du château se profiler, mise en valeur par la lumière du crépuscule. Je m'attardais sur la tour abritant la salle commune et les dortoirs des Gryffondors. C'était une des plus hautes, seule la tour d'Astronomie la dominait.

Soudain, je me repensai à ce que ma mère m'avait dit. Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête après mon altercation avec les Serpentards. Je m'exclamai :

\- J'ai oublié de vous dire que d'après ma mère, cette année va être différente des autres !

\- Comment ça ?, me demanda Monty.

\- Elle a juste dit que cette année allait être spéciale... Vous savez quelque chose ?

Raven et Octavia firent non de la tête.

\- C'est pas notre mère à nous qui est directrice de St Mangouste et proche du ministre de la Magie, me fit Jasper avec un clin d'œil me signifiant qu'il plaisantait.

C'est vrai que les parents de mes amis ne risquent pas d'être au courant : ceux de Monty sont apothicaires, ceux de Jasper, météromages et ceux de Raven, Moldus ! Octavia est orpheline mais elle ne parle jamais de ses parents, même à nous ses meilleurs amis. Je sais juste qu'ils étaient liés à Voldemort et qu'ils ont été tués peu avant la chute de ce dernier... Ça a d'ailleurs étonné tout le monde que le Choixpeau l'envoie à Gryffondor au lieu de Serpentard.

\- Je sais à qui tu devrais demander. A Wells !, lança Octavia, toute fière.

\- Mais oui, si quelqu'un sait quelque chose, c'est bien lui, renchérit Jasper.

\- Je lui pose la question dès que je le vois, assurai-je.

Wells est le fils du Ministre de la magie, Thelonius Jaha. C'est également mon ami d'enfance.

\- A mon avis, on ne va pas tarder à savoir, repris Raven, quand Monty déclara :

\- Bon, faudrait peut-être penser à sortir non ?

Concentrés sur notre conversation, nous ne nous étions pas rendu compte que la diligence s'était arrêtée. Nous nous hâtâmes de rejoindre le hall d'entrée du château et sa chaleur réconfortante. Soudain, j'aperçus un jeune homme au teint mat et aux cheveux courts. Je m'approchai doucement par derrière et lui sautai sur le dos.

\- Clarke !

\- Wells !

Mon ami me prit dans ses bras en riant. Je souris largement, heureuse de revoir celui que je considérais comme mon frère.

\- C'est moi où tu as encore grandis ?, m'étonnais-je. Tu dois faire deux mètres !

En effet, ma tête ne lui arrivait qu'à l'épaule alors que je n'était pas petite !

\- N'en rajoute pas non plus Clarke, je ne fais qu'un mètre quatre-vingts-quinze, gloussa Wells.

Je lui donnais un petit coup dans l'épaule.

\- Crâneur !

\- Aïe !, dit-il en se massant l'épaule avec un air de (fausse) souffrance.

\- Pauvre chou ! Sinon, ton père ne t'aurait pas dit quelque chose à propos de cette année par hasard ?, lui demandai-je en redevenant sérieuse.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Octavia, Jasper, Monty et Raven me faisaient de grands signes quelques mètres plus loin. Wells, qui n'avait rien remarqué répondit :

\- Si ! Ça va être énorme, il a dit que...

J'entendis soudain Raven crier :

\- Derrière toi !

Je me retournais vivement et vit Bellamy, suivit de Murphy, se diriger à grandes enjambées vers moi, le regard vengeur. Pas très difficile de comprendre leurs intentions, après l'histoire du compartiment... Alors, pour le seconde fois de la journée, je décidai courageusement de...prendre la fuite ! Je partis en courant sous le regard éberlué de Wells.

Je me frayai rapidement un passage à travers les élèves, qui me regardèrent passer, étonnés. J'attrapai un garçon au cheveux longs et châtains de Poufsouffle que je n'avais jamais vu et me cachai derrière lui. Il se laissa faire, complètement abasourdi.

Je repris mes esprits (et mon souffle) et me rendis compte que mon attitude n'était pas très digne d'une Gryffondor. Je pris mon courage à deux main et apostropha les deux Serpentards :

\- Blake ! Murphy ! C'est moi que vous cherchez ?

\- Comme si tu le savais pas Griffin !, me lança Bellamy en sortant sa baguette. Tu es fière de du petit tour que tu nous as joué hein ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi et ne vit pas Murphy.

\- Et bien, pour être franche, j'en suis assez contente oui... Juste pour savoir, vous êtes restés coincés combien de temps ?, dis-je en prenant également ma baguette magique. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui me prenait de le provoquer ainsi. Mais l'expression de pur rage qui déforma son visage valait toutes les récompenses.

La confrontation semblait inévitable quand le professeur McGonagall apparut et s'exclama, me faisant sursauter :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Du coin de l'œil, je vis que Bellamy avait discrètement rangé sa baguette et qu'il se dirigeait innocemment vers la Grande Salle. Hélas, je n'avais pas eut le même réflexe que lui, ce que nemanqua pas de remarquer McGonagall.

\- Miss Griffin, que faites vous avec votre baguette sortie ?, me demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- Je..je.., balbutiai-je.

\- Elle faisait disparaître une tâche de ma robe, professeure. Je me la suis faite en mangeant dans le train.

Le garçon de Poufsouffle venait de voler à mon secours ! Je hochait la tête en espérant avoir l'air convaincante.

\- Et bien, Mr Collins, tachez de manger proprement à l'avenir, fit McGonagall en tournant les talons.

Je soupirais de soulagement et fus rejointe, quelques minutes plus tard, par mes amis.

\- Tu l'as échappé bel dis donc !, s'écria Jasper. Un peu plus, et tu étais bonne pour la retenue !

\- Oui, j'ai eut chaud..., dis-je encore incrédule. J'ai crus que j'allais y passer.

\- Tu devrais remercier Monty, commenta Raven en donnant un grande tape dans le dos de ce dernier.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On était trop loin pour intervenir quand tu affrontais Blake mais Monty a eut la présence d'esprit de lancer un sortilège de Croc-en-Jambe à Murphy quand il est passé devant nous ! La chute qu'il a fait ! Tu aurais dû voir ça.

\- Waouh, merci !

Je lançais un regard admiratif à,Monty, d'habitude si pacifique. Il haussa les épaules et déclara :

\- Pas touche à mes amis.

\- Tu devrais faire attention, s'alarma Octavia, je crois que que Murphy à vu que c'était toi qui l'a fait tomber...

\- C'est plutôt lui qui devrait faire attention !,rigola Jasper.

Je ris avec les autres mais m'inquiétais tout de même pour mon ami. Les Serpentards avaient tendance à être rancuniers, surtout Murphy...

\- Bon, on y va ?, dis Raven, impatiente.

\- Allez-y je vous rejoins tout de suite, fis-je, avant de me diriger vers mon sauveur.

Je tapotais son épaule. Il se retourna avec un grand sourire.

\- Je voulais te remercier d'être intervenu tout à l'heure !

\- Tout le plaisir étaient pour moi Princesse.

Je grimaçais. Pas lui aussi ! Il remarqua ma mimique et demanda avec un air malicieux :

\- Tu n'aimes pas qu'on t'appelles princesse, n'est ce pas princesse ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et de trouver qu'il était vraiment mignon quand il souriait.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Finn . Finn Collins.

\- Moi c'est...

\- Clarke Griffin. Je sais. Qui ne connait pas la princesse de Gryffondor, fille de la célèbre Abby Griffin, élue meilleure médicomage !

\- Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant...

\- C'est normal, je suis nouveau. J'habitais en Amérique mais j'ai déménagé.

\- Alors comment tu connais mon nom ?, demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

\- Le fille qui était avec moi dans le train m'a parlé de toi et de Bellamy Blake. Vos affrontements ont l'air assez célèbres par ici ! Bon, je devrais aller rejoindre ma table si je ne veux pas manquer le banquet. J'espère qu'on se reverra Clarke !

\- Moi aussi, dis-je alors qu'il s'éloignait. Je rejoignis ma table sans pouvoir m''arrêter de sourire.

Assise entre Raven et Jasper, je m'appuyai contre mon dossier avec un soupir satisfait. Le banquet s'était montré aussi copieux que les années précédentes et je n'avais plus qu'une envie : me coucher !

...

Dumbledore se leva à la table des professeurs, faisant taire les conversations.

\- Mes chers élèves, maintenant que nous sommes tous rassasiés, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Certains auront sans doute entendu des rumeurs en rapport avec l'année particulière qui nous attends. Je ne vais donc pas faire durer le suspense plus longtemps.

Le directeur fit une pause avant de reprendre :

\- J'ai la joie de vous annoncer que cette année, à Poudlard, aura lieu le Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers !


	3. Chapitre 3

Toute la salle se figea. Puis, d'un coup tous les élèves se mirent à crier et à parler en même temps, créant un brouhaha indescriptible.

\- C'est quoi la Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers ?, me demanda Raven, complètement perdue du fait de ses origines Moldus.

Avant que je puisse lui répondre, Dumbledore leva sa baguette et articula un sortilège que je n'entendis pas. Un énorme bruit, semblable à un coup de canon, retentit créant le silence dans la salle.

\- Bien, reprit-il d'une voie posée, je vois que tout le monde est disposé à m'écouter. Je demande à ceux qui savent déjà en quoi consiste le tournoi de ne pas faire de bruit pendant que j'explique aux autres. De plus, certaines règles ont changées comme vous allez le découvrir.

Il marqua une pause et sourit en voyant tout le monde suspendu à ses lèvres.

\- Le Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers, auparavant nommé le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, est une vieille tradition. Il s'agissait d'un concours constitué de trois épreuves à caractère magique, opposant trois sorciers venant d'écoles de sorcellerie différentes. Hélas, il a été interdit à la suite d'un accident regrettable qui a causé la mort d'un participant. Cette année, nous avons décidé, en collaboration avec le ministère de la Magie de le mettre à nouveau en place mais avec quelques changements. Tout d'abord, comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, le tournois n'opposera pas trois mais quatre sorciers. Ces sorciers viendront de seulement deux écoles différentes, Poudlard et Polis, ce sera donc un tournoi par équipe ! Ensuite, les concurrents devront être en sixième ou septième année d'étude.

Un murmure de protestation parcourut les élèves les plus jeunes.

\- C'est injuste !, lança un Gryffondor de 5ème année à la chevelure flamboyante, un dénommé Charlie.

\- Cette précaution, Mr Weasley a été prise afin de limiter les risques, lui répondit le directeur, ses yeux bleus pétillants d'amusement. La récompense de l'équipe vainqueur s'élèvera à 1000 Gallions. La délégation étrangère arrivera le 15 octobre et la désignation des concurrents se fera le soir d'Halloween. Je vous expliquerais le reste quand les élèves de Polis seront là. Passons maintenant aux professeurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que Mr Sirius Blake sera votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

J'applaudis poliment avec les autres élèves tandis que le directeur désignait un homme d'environ d'une vingtaine d'années aux longs cheveux noirs assis au bout de la table des professeurs. Un sourire ironique s'afficha alors sur son visage aux traits réguliers.

\- Mr Rusard m'a demandé de vous dire que la liste des objets interdits est affichée sur la porte de son bureau et que tous les contrevenants seront sévèrement punis. Je préviens également les nouveaux élèves qu'ils ne sont pas autorisés à aller dans la Forêt interdite. Certains de nos plus ancien élèves feraient bien de s'en souvenir !

Jasper et Monty affichèrent un air innocent.

\- Bien, je pense que j'ai tout dis. Maintenant, au lit jeunes gens !

Les élèves se levèrent en faisant racler leur chaise et commencèrent à se diriger vers leur dortoir.

Je me tournai vers mes amis.

\- Je vous rejoins, je dois m'occuper des premières années, dis-je en désignant l'insigne de préfète accrochée sur ma robe de sorcière.

\- A tout de suite Clarke, me répondit Octavia. Faut qu'on parle de tout ça !

Je me dirigeais vers les nouveaux élèves, accompagnée de Atom, le deuxième préfet et petit ami d'Octavia. Je les appelai d'une voie forte :

\- Les premières années par ici s'il vous plaît ! Mettez vous en rang derrière moi.

Plus tard, je retrouvai mes amis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Je m'assis confortablement dans un fauteuil défoncé avec un soupir d'aise.

\- Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi de ce Tournoi ?, demanda Jasper d'un ton enthousiaste. C'est génial non ?

\- Carrément !, s'exclama Raven.

\- Vous pensez vous inscrire ?,demandai-je.

\- Bien sûr que oui !, répondirent les garçons en cœur.

\- Tu imagines ? 1000 Gallions !, fit Jasper.

-Oui sauf que si tu es fort en maths, tu sais que ça ne fait plus que 5000 Gallions !

\- C'est déjà bien..., dis Octavia.

\- La gloire, la célébrité, le prestige..., dit Monty d'un ton rêveur.

\- On croirait entendre un Serpentard !, lui lança Raven.

Monty prit une mine offusqué. Ocatvia se tourna vers moi :

-Et toi Clarke, tu vas t'inscrire ?

\- Je pense pas, ça ne me tente pas trop...

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?, s'écria Jasper. Tu as de bonnes notes dans toutes les matières, tu as toutes tes chances !

\- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse. Je ne participerai pas.

Je le pensais vraiment, ne voyant pas l'intérêt d'un tel tournoi. Et puis entre les cours, mes obligations de préfète et les matchs de Quidditch, j'étais déjà bien assez occupée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'allai me coucher après avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit à mes amis. Éreintée, je sombrai très vite dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain, je rejoignis la table des Gryffondors à grands renforts de bâillements, accompagnée d'Octavia et Raven.

\- On commence par quoi ce matin ?, demanda cette dernière d'une voie endormie.

\- Défense contre les forces du mal, lança Octavia d'une voie enthousiaste.

Je lui lançai un regard étonné. Depuis quand Octavia Blake était-elle motivée par l'idée d'aller en cour ? Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'était pas intelligente, mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Et puis, elle s'intéressait plus aux garçons qu'au contenu du cours...

\- On va pouvoir admirer le nouveau professeur de plus près! Il a l'air plutôt beau gosse !

J'échangeai un regard amusé avec Raven. Tout s'expliquait !

\- Tu n'es pas sensée sortir avec Atom ?, lui demandai-je.

\- On est plus ensemble !

\- Il faudrait peut être que tu le mettes au courant, non ? Parce que je lui ai parlé hier et il n'avait pas l'air de l'être., lui dis-je.

\- C'est ce que j'allais faire Clarke, tu me prends pour qui !, se défendit Octavia.

\- Je m'assurais juste que tu n'avais pas oublié, lui répondis-je en souriant, tu en serais tout à fait capable !

\- Bon les filles, ils seraient peut être tant d'y aller non ?, nous coupa Raven.

Nous nous rendîmes à la salle de Défense contre les Forces du mal, où nous retrouvâmes Jasper et Monty ainsi que... les Serpentards. Heureusement, pour moi, Bellamy étant en 7ème année, ne se trouvait pas parmi eux. Par contre, Murphy était bien là, ainsi que Fox.

Je l'entendis raconter à ses amies de Serpentards la « formidable nuit » qu'elle avait passé avec je ne sais quel garçon. Je fis une grimace dégoûtée et me détournai pour entrer dans la classe. J'eus juste le temps d'entendre le nom de Bellamy.

Ainsi, lui et Fox sortaient ensemble. Ça ne m'étonnai pas, dans la mesure où ils étaient aussi détestable l'un que l'autre. Octavia n'allait pas être contente en apprenant ça, elle adorait son frère mais haïssait Fox.

Après les cours, je me dépêchai de déposer mes affaires et de prendre mon balais avant de me rendre au terrain de Quidditch. Tous mes amis faisaient parti de l'équipe de Gryffondor : Jasper et Monty étaient les batteurs, Octavia et Raven étaient poursuiveuses. Cette dernière était même notre capitaine. L'équipe était également composée de Charlotte, une jeune poursuiveuse de troisième année, et d'Atom, notre gardien. Quand à moi , j'étais attrapeuse.

Au coup de sifflet de Raven, je poussai contre le sol et m'élevais à toute vitesse vers le ciel, savourant la contact de l'air sifflant à mes oreilles. Savourant, la sensation de liberté qui m'envahissait chaque fois que je volais.

 **NDA : J'ai mis plus de temps à écrire ce chapitre parce que j'ai plus de choses à faire depuis qu'on a reprit les cours (code, leçons, activités...). Donc je pense que je posterai plutôt dans un intervalle d'une ou deux semaines. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre mais c'est un peu les dernières « mises en place ». Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Prochain chapitre : l'arrivée de la délégation de Polis, à votre avis c'est qui ? ( trop de suspense haha).**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Tout d'abord je vais répondre aux quelques personnes qui ont laissés une review sans compte.**

 **Lana :** **Oui, il y aura Wick, puisque tous (ou presque) les personnages seront là, il arrivera en temps voulu !**

 **QueenK** **: Je suis désolé si je fais trop de fautes, je vais essayer de faire plus attention. Je n'ai pas mis de mention Bellarke, Clexa ou autres parce que je voulais garder un peu de suspense (bon on s'en doute un peu mais bon).**

 **Ensuite, un grand merci à tous ceux qui commentent suivent, favorisent, et tout simplement lisent cette histoire ! Me revoilà avec le quatrième chapitre (pas très long je vous l'accorde). J'espère que vous allez aimer !**

Le mois de septembre fila à toute vitesse. Entre les cours, les rondes dans le château et les entraînements de Quidditch je n'eus pas le temps de souffler. Sans que je m'en rendis compte, nous étions déjà mi-octobre, le jours de l'arrivée des élèves de Polis.

Après les cours, tous les élèves de Poudlard se regroupèrent devant la château. Postée entre Raven et Monty, je scrutais l'horizon avec attention. Il était 19h28, la délégation devait arriver à 19h30. Quand soudain, Wells, situé à la gauche de Raven, s'écria en pointant son doigt vers le ciel :

\- Ils sont là !

Je regardai dans la direction qu'il indiquait mais ne distinguai toujours rien. Puis, peu à peu, je vis une vingtaine de formes se diriger vers nous.

\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?, souffla Monty.

Les formes se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Je réussis enfin à apercevoir des silhouettes perchées sur le dos de ce qui ressemblaient grandement à...

\- Des Pégases !

L'exclamation de Miller vint confirmer mes pensées. Les Pégases atterrirent avec majesté sur la pelouse du parc. Deux fois plus grands que des chevaux ordinaires, leur robe allait du blanc au noir en passant par toutes les nuances de gris. Des ailes transparentes d'environ trois mètres d'envergure se déployaient de chaque côté de leur dos.

Un Pégase au pelage d'un blanc étincelant s'avança. Une femme en descendit avec souplesse. Ses cheveux châtains blonds encadraient un visage aux traits marqués. Elle portait une épaisse cape de fourrure argentée. Dumbledore s'avança à sa rencontre :

\- Anya ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Plaisir partagé mon cher Albus, dit-elle avec un sourire. Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'étais pas venu à Poudlard.

\- Vous allez vous y plaire, j'en suis sûr. Nous avons aménagé l'aile sud pour vous accueillir.

\- C'est très aimable de votre part ! Permettez moi de vous présenter mon adjointe, Indra.

Elle désigna une femme à la peau noire et au regard sévère. Cette dernière s'avança et salua le directeur de la tête.

\- Enchantée Madame, fit Dumbledore en s'inclinant.

\- Et voici mes élèves , poursuivit Ana.

Je reportai mon regard sur les nouveaux arrivants. Pour la plupart, ils avaient la peau mate et étaient habillés de fourrures. Ils mes semblèrent tous très grands. Une fille retint mon attention. Les cheveux bruns tressés, il se dégageait d'elle une aura d'assurance et d'autorité. Elle croisa mon regard et chuchota à l'oreille du garçon situé près d'elle.

Les élèves commencèrent à se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Je n'avais pas remarqué que Dumbledore, Anya et le reste des professeurs étaient déjà rentrés à l'intérieur. Je m'installai à ma place habituelle accompagnée de mes amis.

Les élèves de Polis rentrèrent dans le château juste après nous. Ils regardèrent d'un air émerveillé le plafond magique. Je levai les yeux. Le ciel était dégagé et le crépuscule révélait les premières étoiles. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à la ronde et parurent encore plus impressionnés. Un peu perdu, ils se tournèrent vers la fille aux tresses brunes. Celle-ci leur souffla quelques mots et ils se scindèrent en quatre groupes qui s'assirent à des tables différentes. Le garçon au crâne rasé s'installa à ma gauche en face d'Octavia. Je remarquai qu'un tatouage dépassai de sa lourde cape.

Dumbledore se leva. La directrice de Polis s'était assise à sa droite.

\- Je voudrai d'abord souhaiter la bienvenu aux élèves de Polis. Durant toute cette année, j'aimerai que vous considériez Poudlard comme votre second foyer !

La plupart des élèves applaudirent. Jasper se pencha et me chuchota à l'oreille.

\- On est pas sensé être adversaires ?

Je lui donnai un coup de coude pour le faire taire en désignai discrètement de la tête le garçon assis à côté de moi. Ce dernier afficha un sourire amusé. Avait-il entendu ?

\- Je vais maintenant vous montrer ce qui va nous permettre de choisir les candidats qui représenteront leur école. Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, la Coupe de Feu !

Rusard fit son entrée dans la grande salle, portant un lourd coffret de bois. Il la déposa devant le directeur. Ce dernier l'ouvrit lentement en en sortit une simple coupe de bois grossièrement taillée. Rien de bien impressionnant. Jusqu'à ce que de de grandes flammes bleues apparaissent au centre de la coupe. Je regardai Octavia, aussi émerveillée que moi.

\- Chaque élève voulant participer au Tournoi devra déposer un morceau de parchemin comportant son nom et le nom de son école dans la Coupe. Celle-ci désignera les champions le soir d'Halloween. Je dois cependant vous avertir que si vous êtes choisit, vous serez dans l'obligation de participer au Tournoi. Ne vous lancez donc pas sur un coup de tête. ! Les champions seront par contre dispenser d'examens de fin d'année.

Jasper et Monty échangèrent un regard triomphant.

-Ce qui ne doit PAS influencer votre décision bien sûr !

Après le repas, j'allai directement me coucher. Je sombrai très vite dans un sommeil agité.

 _Je me tenais dans un ruelle sombre. Des silhouettes se battaient à quelques mètres de moi. Les sorts fusaient de tous les côtés, des rayons lumineux de toutes les couleurs s'entrecroisaient. La situation est très inégale : quatre silhouettes tenaient têtes à des adversaires en cagoule noires trois fois plus nombreux. Ces derniers les encerclaient peu à peu._

 _Les nuages s'écartèrent de la lune, me permettant de mieux distinguer la scène. Soudain je reconnu une des personnes en mauvaise posture. Cette barbe, ces yeux limpides..._

 _\- Papa !_

 _Je hurlai. Aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Je voulu me précipiter à son secours mais mes jambes refusèrent de bouger. Mes pieds semblaient collés au sol. Plus loin, un des protagoniste s'effondra, touché dans le dos. Mon père cria mais quelqu'un le retint._

 _\- C'est trop tard Jake._

 _Les Mangemorts -car c'étaient eux- formaient à présent un cercle parfait autour de mon père et de ses alliés. Ces derniers se mirent dos à dos, baguette levée. Mon père me faisait face mais il ne voyait pas. Je ne pouvais qu'assister, impuissante, à la scène._

 _Les Mangemorts pointèrent leur baguette sur eux et lancèrent le sortilège d'une même voix._

 _\- Avada Kedavra !_

 _Une dizaine de rayons verts partirent du cercle pour toucher mon père et ces amis. Ils s'effondrèrent pour ne plus se relever._

 _Toutes mes forces m'abonnèrent et je me sentis aspirer par le sol._

Je me réveillai en sursaut, les joues baignées de larme. Je mis quelques instants à revenir à la réalité. Ce cauchemar me hantait depuis cette nuit, iy a 9 ans où Thelonius Jaha était venu nous annoncer, à ma mère et moi, la mort de mon père.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce nouveau chapitre, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps. Vous remarquerez qu'il est légèrement plus long, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !**

Le lendemain, je me fit littéralement arrachée de ma chaise par un Jasper survolté.

\- Allez viens Clarke ! Monty et moi on va mettre nos noms dans la coupe !

Je le suivis alors qu'il me tirait par le bras, tentant désespérément de ne pas renverser le verre de jus de citrouille que je tenais encore dans ma main.

Nous arrivâmes dans le hall d'entrée où nous rejoignîmes Monty et Raven.

\- Octavia est en train de rompre avec Atom, me souffla discrètement cette dernière à l'oreille.

Je lui jetai un regard entendu. Il était temps !

Un attroupement s'était formé, m'empêchant de voir ce qu'il se passait. Raven, avec sa délicatesse habituelle, poussa rudement un grand Serdaigle blond qui nous bouchait la vue. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir.

Je lui lançai un petit sourire d'excuse, et avec un soupir il nous laissa passer. Je découvris alors la Coupe posée sur un piédestal, entourée d'une fine ligne scintillante qui formait un cercle parfait.

\- Dumbledore a dessiné lui même cette ligne pour empêcher ceux qui sont trop jeunes de participer, m'indiqua Monty.

\- Apparemment, Charlie Weasley a quand même essayé de passer et il s'est retrouvé avec une barbe, renchérit Wells avec un petit rire.

Ce dernier venait de surgir à côté de moi. Il mit affectueusement son bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Vous savez si il y a déjà des élèves qui se sont inscris ?, demanda Raven.

\- Oui, Harper et Maya chez les Pouffsouffles et moi.

\- Tu t'es inscris ?, m'étonnai-je. Je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait, Wells étant plutôt raisonnable et sérieux. Un vrai Serdaigle.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre mais fut interrompu.

\- Laissez passer s'il vous plaît !

Les élèves de Polis, menée par la directrice adjointe, Indra, se frayaient un passage à travers la foule qui s'écarta. Ils se mirent en file indienne et un à un, franchir la ligne pour déposer un petit morceau de parchemin dans la Coupe de Feu. A chaque fois, les flammes montèrent plus haut et semblèrent avaler le papier. Presque tous prirent ensuite le chemin de la grande salle mais la jeune fille aux tresses que j'avais remarqué le premier soir se posta sur le côté, encadrée par le garçon au crâne rasé et par un véritable colosse. Ils croisèrent les bras et nous fixèrent avec un sourire narquois.

\- C'est de la provocation !, souffla Raven avec énervement. C'est décidé j'y vais !

Elle se dirigea à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la Coupe. D'un air décidé, elle sortit un parchemin de sa poche et l'ensorcela. Tous le monde put voir les mots _Raven Reyes-Poudlard_ scintiller sur le papier avant qu'elle ne le jette dans la coupe. Raven lança ensuite un grand sourire satisfait aux étudiants de Polis qui n'avaient pas bougés d'un poil.

\- Yeah ! Raven c'est la beeeeest !, crièrent Jasper et Monty faisant rire tout le monde.

J'acclamai Raven avec les autres Gryffondors. C'était une vrai battante, elle avait toutes ses chances. Mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle n'était pas la seule. En effet, la fille aux tresses avait pris une expression implacable qui me fit froid dans le dos.

Jasper et Monty traversèrent à leur tour la ligne en sautillant. Ils mirent un morceau de parchemin dans la coupe avec un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé. Puis ils se firent un high five et se sautèrent dans les bras en poussant un cri de victoire qui ressemblait à un miaulement de chat dont on écrase la queue. Je m'esclaffai en secouant la tête, ces deux là ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'amuser la galerie.

-Tiens, tiens, il me semblait bien avoir entendu les voix viriles des Gryffondors.

Je me tournai vers celui qui venait de parler. C'était Murphy bien sûr, accompagné de toute sa clique.

\- C'est bizarre que tu dises ça Murphy, parce qu'on essayait justement d'imiter la tienne, répliqua Jasper en déclenchant quelques ricanements autour de lui.

\- Oui, tu sais le cri que tu as poussé quand tu as aperçu une minuscule araignée en cour de métamorphose, renchérit Monty.

Cette fois, tout le monde éclata franchement de rire. En cinquième année, nous avions dû changer une pelote de laine en hérisson. Mais Octavia avait complètement raté son sort et avait transformé la sienne en une énorme araignée. Le hurlement de Murphy avait été inoubliable et l'histoire avait fait le tour de l'école.

Le visage de ce dernier prit une couleur d'un rouge soutenu et il s'avança d'un pas menaçant. Je me glissai près des garçons pour les aider, vite imitée par Raven. La situation risquait de dégénérer. Comme souvent. Mais Miller attrapa le bras de Murphy et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille. Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers la Grande Salle, où se trouvaient les professeurs et sembla se calmer.

\- Si on faisait ce pour quoi on est venu, proposa calmement Miller, dans une tentative d'apaisement.

\- Bonne idée, lança Bellamy, je ne vois pas pourquoi on perd notre temps avec eux. Inscrivons nous.

\- On leur dit qu'ils ont aucune chance ou on les laisse espérer ?, demanda Fox en rejetant ses longs cheveux en arrière.

\- On lui dit qu'elle est pas dans une pub de shampoing ou on la laisse se rendre ridicule ?, fit Raven sur le même ton.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Raven prenait des risques, Fox pouvais être vraiment méchante, surtout quand elle était vexée. Je m'attendais au pire. Et, malheureusement j'avais raison. Fox prit une expression féroce et lança :

\- Je suis peut être ridicule, comme tu dis, mais moi, je ne suis pas une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe !

Tout se passa très vite. Alors que tout le monde fixait Fox avec une expression choquée, mon bras partit et je lançai le contenu de mon verre dans sa chevelure brillante. J'avais agi sans réfléchir mais je ne pus retenir un sourire satisfait quand la bimbo poussa un petit glapissement, des mèches de cheveux dégoulinantes lui collant au visage.

Jasper et Monty sortirent leurs baguettes me furent arrêtés de justesse par Wells qui les attrapa chacun avec un bras. Il les retient par le col de leur robe de sorcier et se dépêcha de les emmener ailleurs avant qu'ils ne fassent une bêtise.

Tremblante de colère mais consciente que je risquai d'être renvoyée si j'attaquais Fox, je me postai près de Raven qui paraissait au bord des larmes. Je la pris par les épaules et nous nous en allèrent sans un regard un arrière.

* * *

Je passai toute la journée à me retenir d'exploser. Raven faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé mais je voyais bien que Fox avait touché un point sensible. Mon amie avait toujours eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur à causes de ses origines Moldues. Derrière son assurance de façade, elle manquait réellement de confiance en elle.

Lorsque Octavia avait appris ce qui s'était passé, il avait fallu toute la persuasion de Wells pour l'empêcher de coller une baffe à Fox. Cette dernière avait au moins eu la décence de faire profil bas pendant notre cour en commun avec les Serpentards. Cette attitude était pour le moins étrange, Fox ne perdait habituellement pas une occasion de rabaisser les gens.

Je fus tirée de mes réflexions par Miss Blake.

\- Clarke ça te dérangerait de m'accompagner ? Je voudrai m'inscrire pour le Tournoi et le duo infernal essaye de changer les idées de Raven.

Je tournai la tête et vis Jasper et Monty en train de faire une (mauvaise) imitation du professeur Rogue qui avait le mérite de faire rire aux éclats notre amie.

\- D'accord, je viens avec toi, dis-je avec un sourire à Octavia.

Nous fîmes pivoter le tableau de la grosse dame, qui était partie en exploration, et descendîmes les escaliers menant au hall. Ce dernier était désert et la Coupe trônait à la même place que le matin. Octavia marcha résolument vers le Coupe quand une voix retentit :

\- Octi, attends !

Je soupirai. Il ne manquait plus que Bellamy pour finir de pourrir ma journée. Octavia se retourna, son visage fendu d'un grand sourire et sauta dans les bras de son grand frère.

\- Bell, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- La même chose que vous, je veux mettre mon nom dans la coupe, dit-il en ébouriffant les longs cheveux bruns de sa sœur.

J'avais beau détester Bellamy, je ne pouvais lui enlever le fait qu'il s'occupait vraiment d'Octavia. Cette dernière râlait souvent contre son côté surprotecteur mais elle l'adorait. Je savais qu'elle souffrait du fait qu'il soit dans la maison « ennemie ».

\- Après tout, c'est moi qui vais gagner ce tournoi !

Je levai les yeux au ciel et lâchait une petit rire sarcastique. Il méritait vraiment sa place à Serpentard celui là !

\- Ça te fais rire Griffin ?

J'allais lancer une réplique cinglante mais Octavia ne m'en laissa pas le temps :

\- Ça suffit tous les deux ! Vous pouvez pas juste vous ignorez ?

Je refermai la bouche et lançai un regard noir à Bellamy. Qui me le rendit bien.

\- Merci !, s'exclama Octavia en sortant un parchemin.

Elle s'avança et avec un geste théâtral, le laissa tomber dans la Coupe. Son frère la suivit et l'imita quelques secondes plus tard puis il se tourna vers moi avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Je lui rendis son regard, impassible.

\- Tu ne participes pas Griffin ?, demanda-t-il, visiblement surpris.

\- Et non Blake, certaines personnes rêvent d'autre chose que de gloire, répondis-je froidement.

Octavia fronça les sourcils et je lui fis un signe discret pour lui faire comprendre que je ne la visais pas.

\- Tu veux plutôt dire que t'as peur de perdre, me lança tranquillement Bellamy avec un sourire provoquant. Tu serais même pas choisie par la Coupe.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ?, lui dis-je d'une voix de défi.

\- Oui. Vraiment. Ça vaut même pas le coup que t'essayes, répondis-t-il en croisant les bras.

Octavia suivait notre échange, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'essayait de faire son frère et moi aussi. Il voulait m'obliger à participer parce qu'il ne me pensait vraiment pas capable. Il voulait que je participes pour m'humilier. Bellamy affichait un sourire satisfait, sûr que je ne résisterai pas à l'idée de lui prouver le contraire.

Il avait raison.

D'un geste rageur je pris un morceau de parchemin et le tapotai avec ma baguette magique, faisant apparaître les mots _Clarke Griffin-Poudlard_. Puis, en regardant Bellamy dans les yeux, je tendis mon bras au dessus de la Coupe de Feu. Et lâchait le parchemin.

Mr Arrogant me lança un dernier regard moqueur et s'engouffra dans le couloir menant aux sous-sols après avoir embrassé Octavia sur la joue. Cette dernière me fixa en souriant et me dit d'une voix amusée :

\- Ta fierté te te perdra, Clarke.

Je ne répondis rien, étant donné qu'elle avait parfaitement raison. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser un Serpentard me rabaisser, même si ça voulait dire me laisser manipuler par une manœuvre aussi ridicule. Je grognai. Bellamy avait beau être narcissique et méprisant, il avait oublié d'être stupide.

J'allai suivre Octavia dans les escaliers quand j'aperçus le nouveau, Finn, qui se dirigeait vers la Coupe. Je ne lui avais pas reparlé depuis la rentrée, bien qu'il m'adressa un grand sourire à chaque fois qu'il me croisait. Sourire que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui rendre. Je prévins Octavia que je la rejoignais plus tard et prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'abordai le beau brun.

\- Salut, tu t'inscris pour le Tournoi ?

Il se retourna et sembla d'abord surpris, puis content de me voir.

\- Oui, me répondit-il en souriant, même si je n'ai pas beaucoup de chances de mon côté si des gens comme toi participent. Parce que tu participes aussi non ?

Son compliment me fit plaisir. J'acquiesçai :

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas plus de chances que toi !

\- Mais bien sûr, me fit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Tu es une des meilleures élèves de l'école et tu es aussi douée en Quidditch, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Et en plus tu es jolie ! Je vais finir par croire que tu es parfaite !

\- Je ne suis absolument pas parfaite, soufflai-je en rougissant.

\- Alors ça me plairait de découvrir les défauts que tu caches, dit-il en se rapprochant. Tu es libre pour la prochaine sortie à Près-au-lard ?

\- Absolument !, m'exclamai-je avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, ce qui fit rire Finn.

\- Rendez vous devant chez Madame Pieddoddu à 15h alors.

Il se pencha en avant, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien et replaça une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille. Mon cœur battant trop vite dans ma poitrine, je fermais le yeux tandis qu'il déposai un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

\- Bonne nuit Clarke, murmura-t-il doucement avant de disparaître par là où il était venu.

Je remontai me coucher, un immense sourire aux lèvres.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais que je poste ce chapitre très tardivement et je m'en excuse mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. J'espère qu'ils restent des gens qui veulent toujours me lire. Enjoy !**

Je me réveillai tranquillement et pris mon temps pour me préparer. On était samedi, jour de repos mais également jour de la sortie à Près au Lard et de mon rendez vous avec Finn ! Je repensai à ce fameux soir, deux semaines auparavant, à la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes... Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne fis pas attention et me mis mon mascara dans l'œil.

\- Aïe !

\- Clarke, il est 9h18 et on est samedi. Est ce que tu pourrai me laisser dormir pour une fois ?, grogna Raven connue pour sa bonne humeur matinale.

\- Excuse Raven, dis-je d'une voix faussement contrite.

\- Et ne fais pas semblant d'être désolé !

Je ne daignai pas répondre et finis de me maquiller. D'un coup de baguette, je coiffai mes cheveux en un élégant chignon et sortis de la salle de bain et prenant garde de ne pas déranger l'ours mal léché qui me servait d'amie. A ma grande surprise, je la trouvai debout. Les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux bouffis mais levée.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait de Raven Reyes ?, demandai-je pour plaisanter.

Il faut dire que c'était une première, il n'y avait aucun moyen de convaincre Raven de se lever avant 11h le week-end.

\- Très drôle Clarke. Octavia est déjà partie ?, me lança cette dernière.

\- Oui je dois la rejoindre pour le petit déjeuner dans deux minutes. Alors ton rencard d'hier soir c'est bien passé, demandai-je innocemment.

\- Bien, même très bien, répondit-elle, rêveuse, Et non je ne te dirai pas avec qui j'étais, continua-t-elle avec un regard amusé alors que j'ouvrai la bouche pour lui poser la question.

\- Mais pourquoi ?,demandai-je d'un ton boudeur. Raven n'avait pas donné un indice sur son mystérieux prétendant. Même Octavia avait échoué à lui tirer les vers du nez.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Clarke, je préfère garder ça secret jusqu'à que je sois sûre que ce soit du sérieux. Et puis il faut avouer que c'est vraiment drôle de vous voir essayer de deviner qui c'est, expliqua-t-elle avec un petit rire.

\- Puisque c'est comme ça, je ne te dirais pas non plus avec qui je sors aujourd'hui !, répliquai-je pour me venger.

L'arrivée d'Octavia l'empêcha de répliquer :

\- Clarke, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ça fait 10 min que je t'attend, chuchota mon amie. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds quand en apercevant Raven.

-Raven ? T'es malade ?, s'exclama-t-elle complètement éberluée.

Raven émit un grognement vexé tandis que je me reteins difficilement de rire.

* * *

Confortablement installée dans le mignon petit café de Madame Pieddodu, j'écoutai avec attention Finn me raconter une anecdote sur son ancienne école.

\- Et là elle se retourne vers moi et me dit : c'était une Bombabouse !

J'éclatai d'un rire aiguë qui fait se retourner quelques personnes. Une fois calmée, je lui demandai doucement :

\- Et ils ne te manquent pas, les amis que tu avaient là-bas ?

\- Pas tellement, on communique par hiboux et puis j'ai rencontré des nouvelles personnes ici, dit-il en me souriant.

Sa main se posa doucement sur la mienne.

\- Je comprends, répondis-je même si je ce n'était pas vrai. Je ne pourrai pas partir et ne plus revoir Octavia, Raven, Jasper, Monty et Wells...

\- Bon, on sort ?, proposa Finn.

J'acquiesçai. Il paya l'addition comme un vrai gentleman et m'ouvrit la porte galamment. L'air frais me réveilla instantanément. Nous nous dirigeâmes, main dans la main vers la Cabane Hurlante. Nous nous assîmes dans un coin tranquille tout en bavardant. Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, la main de Finn s'égara sur ma cuisse. Puis, comme il l'avait fait dans le couloir, il repoussa une de mes mèches de cheveux et approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Nos souffles se mêlèrent et...

\- Griffin et Collins ! Alors ça, c'est une surprise !

Je sursautai et vis Fox -Qui d'autre?- camper devant nous, avec un air d'étonnement mêlé de jubilation malsaine.

-Lâche nous McGee !, grognai-je.

Je sentis la colère monter en moi en repensant à l'incident avec Raven. Je n'avais pas reparler avec Fox depuis, et elle s'était bien garder de venir nous chercher des problèmes. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Je n'imaginais pas ça de toi Griffin !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne saute pas sur le premier mec venu que je ne peux pas sortir avec quelqu'un, lui fis-je d'un ton méprisant.

Fox me dévisagea longuement, comme si elle essayait de savoir si je disais la vérité. Puis, elle se tourna vers Finn :

-Elle ne sait pas ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix sincèrement surprise.

Finn prit une expression interrogatrice :

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Ne fais pas semblant, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle..., répondit Fox avec une expression mauvaise. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis concernée, continua-t-elle en me lançant un regard entendu.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de faire Fox, mais ça ne prend pas !, dis-je avec colère sans laisser le temps à Finn de répondre. Viens Finn, laissons cette vipère cracher son venin toute seule !

J'attrapai la main de Finn et nous nous éloignâmes à grandes enjambées. J'eus le temps d'entendre Fox nous lancer :

\- Tant pis pour toi Griffin, je t'aurai prévenu !

Une fois loin de la peste, je me tournai vers Finn.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire Clarke, elle est complètement folle, me dit ce dernier.

-Elle voulait sûrement nous monter l'un contre l'autre, c'est son passe temps favori, lui répondis-je en l'attirant contre moi.

\- Tu as raison. Allez allons faire les magasins, elle ne va pas nous gâcher notre journée !

Je saisis sa main tendue et le suivis dans la rue principale de Près-au-lard.

* * *

Le samedi suivant, nous étions rassemblés en compagnie des élèves de Polis dans la grande salle. Cette dernière avait été décoré pour Hallowenn : des citrouilles lumineuses flottaient dans les airs, accompagnées d'une multitude de chauves-souris et les fantômes s'amusaient à surgir à l'improviste pour surprendre les élèves. Le vacarme régnait, les élèves étant tous surexcités à l'idée de connaître les noms des candidats. Pourtant le silence se fit dans la salle dès que Rusard apporta la Coupe de Feu et la déposa sur la table des professeurs. Tous les élèves se penchèrent en avant, attentifs.

Dumbledore se leva et prit le temps de se lisser la barbe et de se racler la gorge :

\- Hum hum. Mes chers élèves, voici le moment que vous attendiez tous. Lorsque les candidats entendront leurs noms, je les prierai de bien vouloir venir rejoindre la salle qui se trouve derrière cette porte.

Il désigna la porte située derrière lui, puis remonta sa manche.

\- Il est presque minuit, ça ne devrait pas tar...

Il fut coupé par la grande flamme qui surgit de la Coupe. D'un mouvement vif, il attrapa le morceau de parchemin noirci qui l'accompagnait.

\- Mr Lincoln White représentera l'école de Polis !

Le garçon au crâne rasé qui était assis à côté de nous le premier soir se leva avec un grand sourire sous les applaudissements de ses camarades. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'au fond de la salle et disparu derrière la porte. Déjà une nouvelle flamme surgit de la Coupe. Dumbledore saisit délicatement le papier :

\- Il sera accompagné par Mlle Lexa Heda !

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille aux tresses de se lever. Le visage impassible, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Ces camarades l'acclamèrent avec des cris enthousiastes.

\- Passons maintenant aux champions de Poudlard, annonça Dumbledore en dépliant un nouveau morceau de parchemin. J'ai nommé Mr Bellamy Blake !

Le vacarme provenant de la table des Serpentards ne parvint pas à masquer les cris de déception des élèves de Gryffondor. Seule Octavia, le visage rayonnant se leva pour applaudir son frère. Elle lança un regard noir à Jasper et Monty qui huaient Bellamy. J'échangeais un regard consterné avec Raven mais ne fis pas de commentaire par amitié envers Octavia.

Tandis que Bellamy quittait la salle, le directeur prit le dernier papier qui sortit de la Coupe :

\- Et notre dernière participante est Mlle Clarke Griffin !

Ma maison éclata en hurlements de joie tandis que je restais assise sur ma chaise, trop stupéfaite pour réagir.

Jasper me secoua par l'épaule :

\- T'as été choisie Clarke, c'est génial !

Génial n'était pas le premier mot qui me vint à l'esprit. J'avais plutôt pensé à impossible, horrible, atroce... Comme une automate je me levai de ma chaise et remontai la grande salle, sous le feu des regards. Les Serpentards me lancèrent des commentaires désagréables quand je passai près de leur table mais je ne leur prêtai pas attention.

Je passai devant la table des professeurs qui me lancèrent des regards bienveillants et ouvrit la porte. Je ne me sentis mieux qu'en voyant l'expression horrifiée de Bellamy à mon entrée. Au moins je n'étais plus la seule à regretter de m'être engagée dans cette galère.

Je jetai un regard autour de moi. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, les flammes projetant des ombres sur les murs. Lexa et Lincoln s'étaient installés dans deux fauteuils côte à côte, je n'eus pas d'autres choix que de m'asseoir à côté de Bellamy qui occupait un canapé à l'air confortable. Ce dernier parut reprendre ses esprits et se tourna vers moi :

\- Dis-moi que c'est une blague.

Son ton presque suppliant m'aurai fait rire si je ne partageai pas son avis. Faire équipe avec Bellamy ressemblait à un énorme canular. Je me surpris à souhaiter me réveiller dans mon lit. Comment allions nous faire pour nous entraider et gagner ce stupide tournoi si avoir une conversation polie était déjà au dessus de nos capacités ?

\- Crois-moi, ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi Blake, lançai-je.

Lincoln qui n'avait pas manqué cet échange, me demanda :

\- C'est Clarke, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, comment tu le sais ?, dis-je surprise.

\- J'étais assis à côté de toi le soir du banquet de bienvenu, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, répliqua-t-il.

\- On était aussi là quand tu as balancé ton verre au visage d'une autre élève, Fox ou quelques chose comme ça, ajouta Lexa avec un petit sourire.

\- Elle l'avait mérité, cette fille est une vrai …., fis-je avant de m'interrompre en me rappelant que Bellamy, assis à côté de moi, n'allait sûrement pas apprécier. Pas que je m'en souciais mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour une dispute.

\- Une vrai quoi ?, demanda Lexa d'une voix un peu trop innocente.

Mais elle le faisait exprès ou quoi ? J'eus la réponse en rencontrant son regard. Bien sûr que oui, elle essayait de nous déstabiliser. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être admirative devant cette stratégie. Mais cela me fit également prendre conscience que cette fille était plus que déterminée à gagner, et que la battre ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

L'arrivée de Dumbledore, McGonagall, Indra et Anya me permis d'éviter de répondre. La directrice de Polis prit la parole :

\- Vous avez été choisi par la Coupe de Feu, vous ne pouvez donc pas vous retirez. Vous êtes dispensés des épreuves de fin d'année, mais je crois que vous le savez déjà. Il vous est interdit de vous battre ou de vous affronter en dehors des épreuves, bien entendu, dit-elle avec d'une voix autoritaire. Ces épreuves seront au nombre de trois et seront étalées sur toute l'année. A l'issue de chaque épreuve, vous vous verrez attribuer un nombre de points. Ces points seront décidés par les juges, c'est à dire nous. L'équipe qui aura le plus de points gagnera le Tournoi. Des questions ?

\- Quand aura lieu la première épreuve ?, demanda Lincoln.

\- Cette première épreuve est une sorte de surprise, répondis Dumbledore, vous n'aurez aucune information .

De mieux en mieux, nous ne pouvions même pas nous préparer et il n'y a rien que je déteste plus que l'inattendu.

\- Bien, je pense que nous avons tout dit, reprit Anya, n'hésitez pas si vous avez la moindre question. Et maintenant au lit !

\- Je suis sûr que vos camarades vous attendent impatiemment, ajouta Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Nous sortîmes de la salle en file indienne. Lexa se dirigea à grands pas vers le hall, suivit par Lincoln qui nous souhaita amicalement bonne nuit. Peu après Bellamy bifurqua vers les cachots. Juste avant de disparaître, il me lança :

\- Pour information, je trouve aussi que Fox l'avait mérité.

Bouche-bée, je ne trouvai rien à répondre. Bellamy Blake venait d'avouer qu'il était d'accord avec moi ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Secouant la tête, je pris la direction de ma salle commune. Peut-être que cette soirée n'était-elle pas si terrible finalement ? Soudain, je captai un mouvement dans le couloir sur ma droite. Curieuse, je jetai un coup d'œil avant de me figer en reconnaissant les deux personnes enlacées.

Je m'étais amèrement trompée : cette soirée était définitivement un cauchemar.

 **Petit cliffhanger... A votre avis qui sont les personnes qu'a vu Clarke ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est rapide, gratuit et ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	7. Chapitre 7

Un cauchemars. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de la main de Raven qui se perdait dans les cheveux bruns de Finn tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient. Mon esprit était figé, incapable d'émettre une pensée rationnelle. Raven m'aperçut soudain :

\- Clarke ?! s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise.

Sa voix me tira de mon engourdissement et sans réfléchir je partis en courant. Je sprintais sans savoir ou j'allais et ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que je ralentis pour finalement m'arrêter dans un couloir désert. A bout de souffle, je me laissai tomber contre un mur et fondis en larmes, anéantie par cette double trahison.

J'entendais encore la voix de Fox « _Je t'aurais prévenue Griffin »._ Ainsi, c'est ce qu'elle voulait me dire. Comment Finn et Raven avaient-ils pu me faire ça ? Raven, surtout, ma meilleure amie depuis ma première année à Poudlard ! Soudain, je me redressai. Raven n'était sans doute pas au courant, étant donné que je ne lui avais pas dit que je sortais avec Finn ! Je devais aller la voir et tout lui expliquer, et nous nous occuperions ensemble du cas de Finn. Repoussant ma tristesse dans un coin de mon esprit, je partis d'un bon pas vers la tour des Gryffondors.

Je soufflai le mot de passe ( _Cactaceae_ ) à la grosse dame et entrai discrètement dans la salle commune sans prendre le temps d'écouter son sermon sur l'heure tardive. J'aperçus Octavia et Monty plongés dans une partie d'échecs et me dirigeai vers eux :

\- Octavia, tu as vu Raven ?

\- Oui elle est rentrée il y a une vingtaine de minutes, me répondit-elle en me jetant un regard soucieux. Tu n'as pas l'air bien qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est à cause du Tournoi ? Tout le monde t'attendait pour faire la fête mais, vu que tu ne rentrais pas, on a décidé de reporter à demain.

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, répondis-je sèchement.

Sans plus attendre, je me dépêchai de monter les escaliers menant à notre dortoir. Je trouvai Raven en train de lire sur son lit. Elle leva les yeux à mon arrivée et les replongea dans son livre.

\- Raven !, m'exclamai-je pour attirer son attention.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, me demanda-t-elle nonchalamment en posant son livre. C'est à propos de moi et Finn ? J'avoue que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça tout à l'heure...

-Et bien oui, j'ai été plus qu'étonnée en te voyant avec Finn parce que...

Je marquai une pause, prise de doute. N'allais-je pas briser le cœur de Raven, qui semblait si heureuse dans la matinée ?

\- Parce que quoi ? me s'impatienta Raven.

Non, il fallait qu'elle sache, elle méritait de savoir ce que Finn avait fait. Je pris une grande inspiration et lâchai:

\- Parce Finn et moi sommes ensembles.

C'est en voyant le visage impassible de Raven à l'annonce de la nouvelle que je compris que quelque chose clochait. Elle qui aurait dû poser des questions, s'insurger, fondre en larmes, elle restait juste là à me fixer. Peut être était-ce le choc ?

-Tu n'as pas l'air surprise, remarquai-je.

-C'est parce que je ne le suis pas, Finn m'as prévenue, il m'a dit que tu allais essayer de nous séparer ! Il m'a tout raconté : comment tu es tombée amoureuse de lui, comment tu lui as fait des avances sans qu'il t'encourage, comment tu es devenue jalouse en comprenant qu'il était déjà avec quelqu'un. Cela encore, je peux le comprendre mais que tu essayes de me retourner contre lui, je ne pouvais pas le croire. Quand je pense que je t'ai défendue ! Mais la preuve est là, Clarke !

Je regardai mon amie débiter son discours, les pensées se bousculant dans mon crâne. Comment Raven pouvait-elle croire Finn ? Nous nous connaissions depuis notre première année à Poudlard !

\- Mais enfin, Raven, tu sais bien que je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille ! On se connaît depuis 6 ans !, m'écriai-je.

\- Je ne te connaissais peut être pas aussi bien que je le croyais, tu continues à me mentir les yeux dans les yeux !, m'assena Raven, les yeux flamboyants de colère.

\- Je croyais que nous étions amies, murmurai-je d'une voix suppliante.

\- C'est aussi ce que je croyais, me lança-t-elle d'un ton dur.

Je sentis la colère m'envahir, contre Finn qui en plus de me tromper, avait réussit à retourner ma meilleure amie contre moi mais aussi contre Raven, qui avait choisit de le croire lui, plutôt que moi.

-Très bien ! Ne me crois pas, mais ne reviens pas me voir quand tu découvrira que j'avais raison !, dis-je d'une voix tremblante de rage et de peine contenues.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !

Et celle qui avait été ma meilleure amie sortit en trombe sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Le lendemain, je prétextai une migraine pour éviter d'aller en cours et passai la journée à me morfondre. Au bout de deux jours de ce stratagème, Octavia, au courant de la situation, vint me trouver alors que je fixais la plafond du dortoir:

\- Écoute Clarke, tu es triste et c'est normal mais tu ne vas pas gâcher ton année à cause de cet abruti ! Tu n'es même pas venue à le fête des Gryffondors pour ta participation au Tournoi !

\- Je n'avais pas la tête à ça Octavia, murmurai-je d'une voix éteinte.

\- Et bien moi je pense que c'est exactement ce dont tu as besoin ! Tu as la chance d'être la championne de Poudlard, quel exemple tu montres au élèves de Polis ? Alors maintenant, tu vas te lever et descendre montrer à Finn qu'il n'a pas gagné !

\- Oui maman, grognai-je en me levant.

Mais je dû admettre que mon amie avait raison et arrêtai de me renfermer sur moi-même. Je choisis d'ignorer Finn et Raven, qui passaient toutes leurs journées ensembles et me partageai mon temps entre Octavia, Jasper, Monty et Wells.

Quelques jours plus tard, une élève de troisième année vint me chercher en cours de Botaniques :

\- Professeur, je dois emmener Clarke Griffin pour l'examen des baguettes.

Le professeur Chourave donna son accord, et sous les regards des autres élèves, je le suivis hors de la salle. Nous montâmes au premier étage de la tour d'Astronomie, la plus haute du château.

\- C'est ici, fit le garçon, un certain Olivier, qui s'éclipsa sans plus d'informations.

J'entrai dans la salle, et fus accueillie par le sourire bienveillant de Dumbledore :

\- Bonjour Miss Griffin.

Je lui rendis son salut et adressai un hochement de tête à Lincoln, Lexa et leur directrice. Dans un coin de la pièce se tenait un petit homme qui triturait un appareil photo, à côté duquel une femme d'une quarantaine d'années vêtu d'une robe criarde prenait des notes sur un parchemin. Non loin de là, je reconnus les grands yeux pâles du fabriquant de baguette, Ollivander.

\- Et bien, puisque Mr Blake ne semble pas vouloir se montrer, nous..., intervint Anya juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrait avec fracas.

\- Bonjour, lança Bellamy avec aplomb, j'espère que je ne suis pas en retard.

\- Absolument pas, lança Lexa avec un petit rire sarcastique.

Bellamy lui lança un regard noir, qui fut intercepté par le directeur.

\- Bien, puisque nous sommes au complet, je propose que nous commencions, dit ce dernier. Mr Ollivander, ici présent, va examiner vos baguettes et vérifier qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Nous ferons ensuite les photos et les interviews pour la Gazette. Qui commence ?

Nous échangeâmes un regard, puis Lincoln se leva et présenta sa baguette à Ollivender. Ce dernier la prit dans ses mains, la regarda sur toute les coutures avant de déclarer :

-Vingt-trois centimètres, en bois de chêne et crin de licorne, c'est bien ça ?

\- Exact, confirma Lincoln.

\- Je reconnais la marque de Fitz, de la très bonne qualité bien que j'ai toujours pensé que ses baguettes étaient un peu … capricieuses. En tout cas, elle est en très bon état Mr White.

Il donna un petit coup de baguette, faisant apparaître un tourbillon de fumée avant de rendre la baguette à son propriétaire. Le même manège se répéta pour chacun d'entre nous, Ollivader fit tour à tour apparaître un bouquet de fleurs, des étoiles multicolores et des rubans rouges. Il partit après avoir déclaré que toutes nos baguettes étaient fonctionnelles.

La femme à la robe voyante se leva alors et déclara d'une voix perçante :

\- Maintenant les photos !

Nous nous pliâmes tous à ses ordres, effectuant les poses pour le photos de groupes, les photos individuelles et... les photos par équipe. Lexa et Lincoln passèrent les premiers, et je dû avouer qu'ils s'en tiraient très bien. Lexa envoya même un baiser à l'objectif. Notre tour arriva trop vite à mon goût. Je me plaçai à l'endroit indiqué par le photographe, tout en gardant mes distances avec Bellamy et essaya mon plus joli sourire.

\- Ça ne va pas du tout, on dirait deux glaçons !, s'exclama la journaliste. Rapprochez vous voyons, et montrez que vous êtes heureux d'être là !

A contrecœur, je me rapprochai de Bellamy jusqu'à ce que nos épaules se touchent. La journaliste n'ayant toujours pas l'air satisfaite, je pris une expression qui se voulait joyeuse. Soudain, un bras m'entoura la taille, me collant contre le Serpentard. Avant que je puisse réagir, le flash de l'appareil m'éblouit et la journaliste se déclara satisfaite. Bellamy me relâcha immédiatement, et s'éloigna.

Après les interviews, Dumbledore nous congédia, et nous ordonna de retourner en cours. Alors que nous passions la porte, je jetai un regard interrogateur vers Bellamy.

\- Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses Griffin, j'ai fais ça pour le Tournoi, lâcha ce dernier d'un ton méprisant. Maintenant tu m'excusera mais je dois aller en cours.

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il s'éloigna dans le couloir d'un pas nonchalant. Je soupirai intérieurement. Cesserait-il un jour de se comporter comme un abruti imbu de lui même ? Le réponse était évidente.

* * *

Nous arrivâmes à la dernière semaine de novembre durant laquelle devait avoir lieu le premier match de Quidditch de la saison nous opposant aux Pouffsouffles.

Le matin je me réveillai avec le désormais habituel mal de ventre qui précédait chaque match. Au stress du match s'ajoutait le fait que Finn faisait partit de l'équipe adverse en tant qu'attrapeur. Je me levai et pris mon petit déjeuner avec des gestes mécaniques, n'ayant pas très bien dormi. Réconfortée par les encouragements des élèves de ma maison, je me dirigeai vers les vestiaires en compagnie de toute l'équipe. Nous nous changeâmes en silence avant de s'asseoir pour attendre le mot de notre capitaine, c'est à dire Raven.

\- Je compte sur vous, on va les écraser !, lança cette dernière, peu portée sur les discours à rallonge.

Jasper et Monty approuvèrent par un cri de guerre. Je remarquai que la plus jeune de l'équipe, Charlotte, avait le teint un peu verdâtre. Je me remémorai mon premier match et m'approchai d'elle :

-Tu vas être formidable, ne t'inquiète pas, lui assurai-je d'une voix rassurante. Monty lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Nous entrâmes en file indienne sur le terrain sous les cris de joie des Gryffondors. Heureusement pour nous, si le vent était glacial, le ciel était dégagé. En face de nous, s'avança l'équipe de Pouffsouffle en robes jaunes. Alors que Raven serrait la main du capitaine de l'équipe de Pouffsouffle, Octavia me souffla à l'oreille :

\- Fait-lui regretter.

\- Comptes sur moi, dis-je en fixant Finn.

Ce dernier me rendit mon regard mais quelques secondes plus tard baissa les yeux. Je souris, fière de cette petite victoire.

Sur un signe de Madame Bibine, nous enfourchâmes nos balais. Elle ouvrit la boîte contenant les balles et siffla le début du match. Je poussais sur le sol et m'élevai à toute vitesse dans les airs. J'entendis le commentateur, un Serdaigle que je ne connaissais pas, remplaçant l'ancien partit faire ces études :

\- Et c'est parti ! Octavia Blake récupère le Souafle, elle fait la passe à Charlotte Smith qui se dirige vers les buts et … non, elle le fait tomber et c'est Maya Jones qui reprend la balle, pour l'envoyer à Harper Adams. Le gardien de Gryffondor plonge et POUFFSOUFFLE MARQUE !

Je serrai les dents tandis que les supporters de Pouffsouffle hurlaient de joie, tout en scrutant le terrain à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Alertée par un sifflement sur ma droite, je me baissai juste à temps pour éviter le Cognard qui m'avait prise pour cible. Ce dernier revint à la charge, m'obligeant à faire une vrille aérienne.

\- Désolé Clarke, me lança Monty en donnant un coup de batte qui envoya le Cognard sur un poursuiveur Pouffsouffle. Ce dernier manqua de tomber de son balais et fut contraint de lâcher la balle.

\- Raven Reyes récupère la balle-vraiment jolie cette fille- et fait la passe à Octavia Blake. Blake lui revoit la balle et GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! Dommage que tu ais déjà un copain, Raven parce que... Pardon, Pardon professeur, je disais donc dix points partout pour ce début de match !

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire en voyant le Serdaigle se faire copieusement incendier par le professeur McGonaGall. Raven, les yeux lançant des éclairs, passa devant moi sans m'accorder un regard.

Plusieurs tours de terrain plus tard, toujours aucun signe du Vif-d'Or. Je commençai à m'impatienter, n'ayant eu aucun rôle dans le match. Les scores étaient très serrés : quatre-vingt points contre soixante-dix pour les Gryffondors. Le sort du match reposait donc sur mes épaules. J'aperçus Finn à l'autre bout du terrain en vol stationnaire, attendant la même chose que moi.

-Maya Jones vole en direction des buts, personne ne semble pouvoir l'arrêter. Elle va marq... Attention !

L'exclamation provenant des gradins me fit me retourner, juste à temps pour voir la silhouette de la poursuiveuse basculer dans le vide. Sans réfléchir, je partis à toute allure, tout en sachant parfaitement que je n'arriverai pas à temps. Soudain, une fusée rouge la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle touche le sol et la déposa en douceur. Je reconnu la batte et les cheveux châtains de Jasper.

Je m'arrêtai, soulagée quand je remarquai un mouvement à l'autre extrémité du terrain. Finn, lancé à pleine vitesse essayant d'attraper … le Vif d'Or ! La petite balle dorée volait dans ma direction. Je partis donc à sa rencontre, penchée sur mon balais pour gagner en rapidité. Je ne distinguai plus les autres joueurs se transformèrent en taches rouges ou jaunes le vent sifflait à mes oreilles, masquant le bruit de la foule. Concentrée sur mon but, je tendis le bras pour attraper la petite balle tandis que Finn faisait la même chose en face de moi. Je croisai son regard et y lu la même détermination que celle qui m'habitait.

La collusion fut brutale. Mon bras percuta avec violence l'épaule de Finn, qui en manquant de tomber m'envoya son genou dans le ventre. Le souffle coupé, j'atterris sans douceur sur le sol. Dans mon poing fermé, le Vif d'Or battait faiblement des ailes.

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bravo à ceux qui avaient trouvé que c'était Finn et Raven dans le couloir (je pense à** **mimoz** **,** **Nanoush** **,** **Canelle-A** **,** **Djahane Winchester** **,** **Bellarke-Princesse** **et** **Babibou1234)** **. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans les commentaires ! Je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes à tous, on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me revoilà, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. Je voudrais répondre au Guest qui a pris le temps de laisser une review :**

 **-Merci, contente que ça te plaise ! Tu devrais être content(e), j'ai exaucé tes vœux dans ce chapitre :)**

 **On se retrouve plus bas, enjoy !**

Alors que je parlais tranquillement avec Octavia au fond de la salle, pendant le cours du professeur Black, celle ci s'arrêta soudain au milieu de sa phrase. Je restai à la regarder, persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une des blagues dont elle avait le secret, lorsque je remarquai qu'un silence anormal régnait. Le professeur avait sa baguette levée, et un pied en l'air, les élèves ne bougeaient pas. J'attendis quelques minutes, le temps que l'évidence s'impose : par un sortilège inconnu toute ma classe avait été figée.

Je me levai et secouai Octavia, ou plutôt essayai, étant donné que je ne réussis pas à la faire bouger. Pourtant, ses yeux bougèrent, et suivirent mes mouvements. Elle devait donc être consciente mais prisonnière de son propre corps. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, je sortis ma baguette : il fallait que je trouve un contre sort. Tour à tour j'essayai _Enervatum_ , le sort contre le _Stupefix,_ et d'autres sortilèges. Tous se soldèrent par un échec. Je décidai donc d'aller chercher de l'aide. Je marchai vers la porte et dis d'une voix qui se voulait assurée :

\- Ne bougez pas, je reviens.

Ma voix résonna dans la salle silencieuse, et je vis Monty rouler des yeux. Je pris conscience du ridicule de ma remarque et m'empourprai. Je sortis rapidement et me dirigeai vers la salle de classe la plus proche. J'y trouvai le professeur McGonagall la bouche ouverte et un air furieux sur le visage. Je reconnus Wells au premier rang, lui aussi immobile. Avec un regard désolé, je repartis en courant. La même scène se répéta pour les salles suivantes quand je décidai de monter chercher le directeur. Le plus grand sorcier de notre époque saurait quoi faire.

Sans perdre mon temps, je trottinai jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Au détour d'un couloir, je percutai durement quelqu'un. Je basculai en arrière et me rattrapai in extremis.

\- Blake !, m'écriai-je, tu n'es pas figé ?

\- Si Griffin, c'est pour ça que j'étais en train de courir, me rétorqua le Serpentard d'un ton sarcastique.

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, je le dépassai mais sa main attrapa mon bras. J'allai me dégager lorsqu'il m'arrêta.

\- Je suis déjà allé voir Dumbledore, il est statufié.

Je lui lançai un regard paniqué. Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de notre époque, était figé ? Mais pourquoi moi et Bellamy n'avions pas étés touchés par le sort ? Qu'est ce que nous avions de différents des autres ? J'avais l'intuition que la réponse à cette question était évidente mais elle m'échappait. Je secouai la tête, nous avions plus urgent à faire.

\- Tu as une idée pour mettre fin à ce foutoir ?,demandai-je à Blake d'une voix déterminée.

\- Non, mais j'ai une idée sur les responsables.

J'allai lui demander à qui il faisait référence quand je me rappelai de la délégation de Polis qui était venue au château pour une raison que je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler. Mais ni la directrice, ni les élèves n'avaient l'air d'avoir de mauvaises intentions. Cependant c'était la seule piste que nous avions.

\- Allons-y, déclarai-je simplement. Ne perdons pas de temps.

Mon regard croisa celui de Bellamy, et je sus qu'il avait penser à la même chose que moi, à savoir que le sort qui avait figé tout le monde pouvait être mortel sur le long terme. Bellamy me tira par le bras et nous partîmes en courant. Alors que nous traversions la Grande Salle, nous nous arrêtâmes en même temps. Deux personnes venaient de rentrer par la porte opposée. Je reconnus Lexa et Lincoln.

Bellamy sortit sa baguette, et je m'empressai de l'imiter. En nous voyant, Lexa et Lincoln firent la même chose. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose n'allait pas : pourquoi Lexa et Lincon étaient-ils seuls si la délégationétait coupable ? Avant que je ne puisse régir, Bellamy les attaqua avec un _Petrificus Totalus_. Le rayon rouge fusa vers Lexa mais cette dernière l'évita avec adresse. Elle riposta, nous obligeant à nous protéger avec un _Protego_.

\- Arrêtez !

L'exclamation de Lincoln eut l'effet escompté et nous nous tournâmes vers lui.

\- Lexa, dis-ce dernier d'une voix plus calme, ils n'ont pas figés nos amis, je viens de voir que les élèves de Poudlard sont aussi touchés.

Tout en parlant, il désigna Murphy, qui était incontestablement immobilisés en plein mouvement dans un coin de la salle.

\- Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas vous qui avez lancer ce sort, demandai-je à Lincoln en baissant ma baguette.

\- Non, on pensait que c'était vous.

\- Je n'en crois pas un mot !, répliqua Bellamy.

\- Mais enfin, quel intérêt on aurait à faire ça ?,se défendit Lincoln.

Son visage avait une expression sincère et curieusement, je lui faisais confiance. De plus, son explication collait avec le fait qu'ils soient seuls. Avant que Bellamy puisse répondre, Lexa lança froidement :

\- Et qu'est ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas vous les menteurs ? Après tout, je ne vois qu'un élève figé...

Bellamy, les yeux lançant des éclairs, attaqua Lexa mais il la rata complètement. J'avais fait dévier le sort en donnant un coup sec sur son poignet. Il se tourna vers moi et s'exclama d'un ton furieux :

\- Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ?

\- Je les crois, ce n'est pas logique cette histoire. Ils pourraient être très bons acteurs mais je ne vois pas ce qu'ils auraient à gagner. Et, si j'ai raison, on est en train de perdre du temps au lieu de chercher une solution.

\- Si tu as raison !

\- Il va falloir me faire confiance sur ce coup là Bellamy.

J'avais utilisé son prénom en espérant le persuader. C'était la première fois depuis que je le connaissais et je savais que ça aurait une impact.

\- Très bien, répondit-il après un silence, mais si tu te trompes...

\- Je ne me trompe pas, répondis-je avec une assurance que je ne possédais pas.

Je me tournai vers les élèves de Polis. Lincoln avait apparemment réussi à convaincre Lexa.

\- Tout le monde est figé chez vous aussi ?, leur demandai-je.

\- Oui, même notre directrice..., me répondit Lincoln d'une voix soucieuses.

\- C'est pareil pour nous... Je ne comprend pas pourquoi nous y avons échapper.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça mais on devrait se dépêcher de trouver une solution !, nous coupa Lexa. Les sorts habituelles ne fonctionnent pas, je propose qu'on aille chercher de l'aide à Près au lard.

\- Depuis quand c'est toi qui donne les ordres ?, l'apostropha Bellamy.

J'échangeai un regard consterné avec Lincoln. Ils n'allaient pas recommencer ! Tandis que Bellamy et Lexa continuaient de se disputer, je m'obligeai à les ignorer et à réfléchir. Qu'est ce que je faisais habituellement quand je ne connaissais pas un contre sort ? Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour trouver la réponse.

\- Je sais ce que nous allons faire, lançai-je, faisant taire Bellamy et Lexa. On fait deux groupes : le premier qui va voir si on peut trouver de l'aide et l'autre qui va faire des recherches à la bibliothèque pour trouver une solution.

\- Je suis d'accord, lança Lincoln, vite approuvé par Lexa et Bellamy.

\- Alors on a pas de temps à perdre. Je monte à la bibliothèque avec Lexa et vous, vous allez à Près-au-lard.

Il n'était pas question d'envoyer Bellamy et Lexa ensembles et le fait que je fasse confiance à Lincoln ne voulait pas dire que j'étais assez naïve pour l'envoyer avec Lexa. Curieusement, personne n'émit d'objection et je partis avec la brune. Arrivée à la bibliothèque, je m'élançai vers la section Sorts et commençai à sortir les livres des étagères.

\- Attends j'ai une meilleure idée, lança Lexa. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et murmura un sort incompréhensible. Un livre s'envola pour atterrir en douceur sur la table devant moi. Je lus attentivement le titre : _Grimoire des artefacts_.

\- Comment tu as su que c'était un artefact ?, demandai-je à Lexa.

\- Je ne le savais pas, j'ai utilisé un sortilège très pratique qui permet de trouver le livre qui correspond le mieux à ce que tu cherche.

J'acquiesçai et ouvrai le livre. Il ne nous fallut pas plus d'une quinzaine de minutes pour trouver l'artefact utilisé.

 _L'Amplificateur est un artefact qui permet d'étendre un sort à tout un lieu, un bâtiment pas exemple. Pour cela il faut le placer au point culminant du lieu d'action. Plus il est haut, plus le champ d'action est étendu. Il est très efficace pour les sorts d'immobilisation et de protection._

\- Ça ne nous donne pas la solution, fit remarquer Lexa.

\- Non, mais maintenant on sait où chercher !

Alors que je finissais ma phrase, j'entendis coup sourd. Je me tournai vers la fenêtre et aperçus la tête de Bellamy. Au deuxième étage. Je me précipitai pour lui ouvrir et me rendis compte que lui et Lincoln volaient grâce à des balais.

\- Il y a un enchantement qui nous empêche de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard, déclara-t-il sombrement.

\- Et les balais ?

\- Je me suis dit qu'on irait plus vite. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Il faut qu'on aille dans la tour d'Astronomie, lui répondis-je.

\- Eh bien allons-y.

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Montes Princesse.

Après une instant d'hésitation, je montai sur la rebord de la fenêtre. Le vent glacial de décembre me giflait violemment le visage et me déséquilibrai. Le Serpentard se rapprocha de la fenêtre, mais les bourrasques ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. En croisant mon regard affolé, il m'encouragea :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber. C'est à ton tour de me faire confiance Clarke.

Touchée par son effort, je pris mon élan et m'élançai. J'atterris brutalement derrière Bellamy. Je manquai de glisser et m'agrippai de toute mes forces à son bras. Après mettre remise d'aplomb, je m'accrochai à sa taille, bien décidée à ne pas le lâcher.

-Tout va bien, me demanda-t-il en essayant de couvrir le bruit du vent.

\- Oui, pas de problème, lui criai-je en retour.

Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi et vis que Lexa avait réussi à monter derrière Lincoln.

\- On peut y aller !

\- A vos ordres Princesse.

Bellamy prit de la vitesse et entreprit de faire le tour du château. En effet, la tour d'Astronomie se trouvait à l'opposé de la bibliothèque. J'enfouis ma tête dans son dos pour me protéger du vent qui me fouettait le visage. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions en vol stationnaire devant la fenêtre du dernier étage de la tour. De ce côté-ci du château, le vent était moins puissant et grimper sur le rebord de la fenêtre ne me pris que quelques secondes. Je me dépêchai de sortir ma baguette magique.

\- **_Alohomora_** , chuchotai-je.

Une fois la fenêtre ouverte, j'aidai le Serpentard à franchir l'obstacle sans perdre son balais. Puis vient le tour des élèves de Polis. Conscients que le temps nous était compté, nous nous précipitâmes dans le pièce attenante. Au milieu de la pièce, flottant dans le vide, trônait une sphère brillant d'une aveuglante lumière bleu. Lincoln tendit sa main mais la retira aussitôt un cri de douleur. Tandis que Lexa le soignait, Bellamy se tourna vers moi :

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

J'allai lui avouer mon ignorance quand une idée me traversa l'esprit.

\- L'artefact est un vecteur n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh si tu le dis..., répondit-il interloqué.

\- Si c'est un vecteur, ça veut dire qu'on peut l'utiliser..., commençai-je.

\- Pour inverser le sort !, compléta Bellamy d'un ton enthousiaste. T'es géniale !

Je restai interdite, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Le brun parut se rendre compte qu'il m'avait fait un compliment (une première dans l'histoire) et détourna le regard, gêné. Nous fûmes sauvés par l'arrivée de Lincoln et Lexa.

Nous leur expliquâmes mon idée et Lexa se porta volontaire pour lancer le contre-sort. Ne sachant pas quel sort avait été utilisé, elle essaya plusieurs sortilèges mais aucun de fonctionna. Elle se tourna vers nous et me lança un regard découragé :

\- Je n'y arrive pas, avoua-t-elle.

\- Attendez !, s'exclama Lincoln. Et si on lançait le sort tous ensemble ?

\- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, lui répondit Bellamy.

Nous nous plaçâmes autour du cercle et d'un même mouvement, levâmes notre baguette.

\- _Enervatum_ !

Nos voix résonnèrent dans la salle et nos quatre rayons touchèrent la sphère au même moment. Pendant une minute, il ne se passa rien et je commençai à craindre un échec, quand la sphère prit une belle couleur rouge. Elle tournoya sur elle-même et une centaine de rayons partirent de son centre. Puis d'un coup, elle s'éteignit et tomba à terre.

\- Vous croyez qu'on a réussit ?,demandai-je.

\- Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir, me répondit Bellamy, en sortant de la pièce.

Sans plus attendre, je le suivis et dévalai les escaliers pour débouler dans la grande salle. Je m'arrêtai au côté du Serpentard, bouche bée. Tous les élèves de Poudlard et de Polis se tenaient dans le grande salle. Dès qu'ils nous virent, un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'exclamations éclata. Il redoubla de vigueur quand Lexa et Lincoln se glissèrent dans la salle à leur tour. Nous échangeâmes un regard interloqué. Mais que ce passait-il ?

Dumbledore et Anya, installés avec les autres professeurs à leur table habituelle, nous firent signe d'approcher. Le directeur prit la parole, et le silence revint.

\- Mes chers élèves, il est normal que vous ne comprenez pas. Je vais tout de suite mettre fin au sort d'oubli.

Un sort d'oubli ? Je lançai un regard interrogateur à Bellamy, qui me répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Sans nous laisser le temps de réagir, Dumbledore leva sa baguette :

\- _Finite Incantem._

Dès que le sort me toucha, mes souvenirs revinrent. La Coupe de Feu, le Tournoi, ma désignation comme championne de Poudlard... Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Les autres semblaient aussi perdus que moi.

\- Comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, il s'agissait de votre première épreuve dans ce tournoi. Nous avons décider de faire cette mise en scène et de vous faire oublier votre participation, pour tester votre comportement en dehors de l'appât du gain et pour un véritable enjeu. J'espère que vous comprenez.

Je hochai la tête. C'était logique, un moyen sûr de tester les candidats.

\- Nous, les juges, n'étions pas réellement figés contrairement au reste des enseignants et élèves, et nous avons pu suivre les événements. Nous allons donc vous attribuer vos notes sur 30.

Je me mordis les lèvres, anxieuse.

\- Mr Lincoln White obtient 25 points pour son esprit d'équipe !

Des acclamations s'élevèrent. J'applaudis avec les autres, le garçon au crâne rasé l'avait vraiment mérité.

\- Miss Lexa Heda a 20 points pour sa connaissance de la magie !

Les acclamations reprirent parmi les élèves de Polis. Ils lui avaient sans doute enlever des points à cause de ses brises de bec avec Bellamy, ce qui voulait dire que ce serait la même chose pour ce dernier.

\- Mr Bellamy Blake gagne également 20 point pour son esprit pratique.

J'entendis la voix d'Octavia qui félicitait son frère et retins mon souffle. Il me fallait au moins 25 points pour être au même niveau que mes adversaires.

\- Nous avons attribuer 30 points à Miss Clarke Griffin pour son sang-froid et ses prises d'initiative.

Je relâchai mon souffle. J'avais obtenu la note maximale, nous plaçant devant les élèves de Polis. Lexa avait l'air déçu mais Lincoln semblait prendre leur défaite avec bonne humeur, et me fit un clin d'œil. Je lançai un regard inquiet à mon coéquipier. Allait-il m'en vouloir, blessé dans son orgueil ? Mais ce dernier me lança avec un grand sourire :

\- Tu avais raison, bravo !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le taquiner :

\- J'ai toujours raison Blake !

\- Je croyais qu'on avait dépasser le stade où on s'appelait par nos noms de famille ? Tu sais depuis qu'on a « sauvé » nos amis...

J'éclatai de rire.

\- Si tu insistes, _Bellamy_ , dis-je en insistant sur son prénom.

\- Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à m'y habituer. Allez je vais aller fêter notre victoire, à la prochaine Princesse.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !, m'exclamai-je.

Bellamy se contenta de ricaner avant de s'éloigner. Je secouai a tête en souriant. Cette épreuve avait changé la vision que j'avais du Serpentard. Nous n'étions pas amis, non, mais curieusement, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

 **J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'avais cette idée depuis le départ mais je ne suis pas sûre de certains passages. En tout cas, j'ai pris vraiment de plaisir à l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur le concept de l'épreuve, si vous avez aimé le rapprochements Bellarke. Et je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui me lisent, c'est vraiment motivant de savoir que vous suivez mon histoire ! On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Hello ! Je suis désolée pour la longue absence, mais en ce moment je galère à combiner l'écriture avec le lycée, donc je ne pense pas que le prochain chapitre sera posté rapidement... Je m'en excuse. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même ! Enjoy !**

\- Clarke !

Je me retournai et vis Wells qui me faisait de grands signes à l'autre bout du couloir. Je me dépêchai de le rejoindre, traversant la marée d'élèves qui se dirigeaient en cours.

\- Salut, dis-je en arrivant près de mon ami.

\- Je voulais te féliciter pour l'épreuve !, s'exclama le métisse. On ne s'est pas beaucoup croisés ces derniers jours donc je n'ai pas eu l'occasion.

\- Merci, mais je n'ai rien fait de spécial, lui répondis-je en essayant de gommer la fierté dans ma voix.

\- Tu as eu la meilleure note Clarke, ne fais pas ta modeste !

\- T'as raison, répliquai-je en riant, je suis la meilleure !

\- Ne prends pas la grosse tête non plus, me lança-t-il avec un grand sourire. Et tu sais comment va se passer la prochaine épreuve ?

\- Non, ils nous laissent souffler pour les vacances de Noël, on en saura plus après.

\- J'ai tellement hâte d'être en vacances, ça promet d'être génial, surtout avec le bal de Noël ! On y va toujours ensemble ?

\- Plus qu'une heure Wells ! Oui, en toute amitié bien sûr, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil. Bon je vais être en retard pour la Métamorphose, à plus tard.

J'arrivai dans la classe juste au moment où McGonagall commençait le cours. Sans réfléchir, je m'assis à ma place, à gauche de Raven. En croisant son regard étonné, je me rendis compte de mon erreur. La situation ne s'était pas améliorée entre nous, et je ressentais toujours la douleur de la trahison. En évitant son regard, j'installai mes affaires et lançai un regard désespéré à Octavia. Celle ci me fit un sourire encourageant.

Je me concentrai sur le cours, et ignorai Raven pendant toute l'heure. Cette dernière fit de même et c'est avec soulagement que je me dirigeai vers la sortie. La voix du professeur m'arrêta :

\- Miss Griffin, j'aimerai vous dire deux mots.

Je fis une grimace et me retournai. McGonagall étant très stricte, elle allait sans doute me reprocher mon retard.

\- Comme vous le savez déjà, un bal de Noël est organisé. C'est une tradition du Tournoi des Quatre sorciers. Il est également d'usage que les champions ouvrent le bal.

\- Euh d'accord, dis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

L'idée de danser devant toute l'école ne m'enchantait pas vraiment.

\- Comme il y a une fille et un garçon dans chaque équipe, nous avons décidé que chaque équipe ouvrirait le bal ensemble.

Je restai interdite quelques secondes avant de m'exclamer d'une voix horrifiée :

\- Pardon ?

Le professeur McGonagall me lança un regard sévère :

\- Je sais que vos relations avec Mr Blake ne sont pas des plus amicales, mais je suis sûre que vous pourrez mettre vos différents de côté le temps d'une soirée.

\- Mais enfin professeur..., protestai-je.

\- Je ne peux pas vous obliger, bien entendu, continua-t-elle sans se soucier de mon intervention, mais ce serait souhaitable pour l'image de l'école. Les champions de Polis ont déjà accepté.

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Si Lexa et Lincoln allaient au bal ensemble alors que Bellamy et moi y allions séparément, cela pourrait être perçu comme une faiblesse. Et puis, mes relations avec Bellamy s'étaient indubitablement améliorées.

\- C'est d'accord, répondis-je au professeur.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous Miss Griffin. Vous pouvez y aller.

Je la saluai et me dirigeai vers la porte. J'allai sortir quand je pensai :

\- Une dernière chose, professeure. Bellamy est d'accord avec ça ?

Je crus déceler une note amusée dans la voix de McGonagall quand elle me répondit :

\- Je vous laisse le soin de le mettre au courant.

* * *

Après avoir cherché Octavia sans succès, je n'eux d'autre choix que d'annoncer seule la nouvelle au Serpentard. J'avais espéré la soutien de sa sœur mais impossible de mettre la main dessus. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle disparaissait sans rien me dire, elle cachait quelque chose...

Je passai en revu la Grande Salle et le Hall sans repérer Bellamy ou même un de ses amis. Je me résignai à aller attendre devant la salle commune des Serpentards, qui, je le savais, se trouvait dans les cachots. Cette découverte remontait à notre 4ème année, où nous leur avions tendu une embuscade. Cette initiative c'était terminée dans le bureau du directeur, avec Jasper et Miller à l'infirmerie, mais cela restait un de mes meilleurs souvenirs.

* * *

 _Postée près de Raven derrière un pan de mur, je surveillai l'entrée supposée de la salle commune des Serpentards._

 _-Clarke, je..., commença Raven avant que je plaque ma main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire._

 _Je tendis l'oreille et distinguai des bruits de pas. D'un signe de main, j'avertis Raven et me rencognai encore plus dans le recoin. J'attendais, comme convenu, le signal de Monty pour lancer l'attaque -comprendre des Bombabouses- tous en même temps. Lui et Jasper étaient cachés non loin dans une salle vide. Nous entendions très clairement la conversation de la bande des Serpentard, qui résonnait dans le couloir. Je reconnus la voix de Bellamy :_

 _\- Quand je repense à cette pétasse, qui se croit au dessus de tout le monde parce que Madame connaît du monde aux Ministère de la Magie. Cette fille est né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, elle se prend pour qui avec ses airs de princesse ?_

 _Bouillante de rage, je tentai de m'avancer mais Raven me rattrapa par le bras et me fit signe de me calmer. J'allai suivre son conseil quand la réponse de Murphy me fit sortir de mes gonds :_

 _-Tout ça parce que sa chère maman connaît le Ministre... A mon avis elle le connaît plus que bien si tu vois ce que je veux dire !_

 _Aveuglée par la colère, je sortis de ma cachette et visait la première personne que j'aperçus, à savoir Miller. Pris par surprise, il n'eut pas le temps de se défendre et je le stupéfixai. Malheureusement, Raven qui avait anticipé ma réaction, avait eu la même idée. Les deux rayons le touchèrent en pleine poitrine et il bascula en arrière. Murphy, Bellamy et Fox reprirent leur esprits et nous bombardèrent de maléfices tandis que Monty et Jasper, surpris par mon intervention arrivaient en courant. Abritée derrière le Bouclier invoqué par Raven, je me sentis honteuse. Ma perte de sang froid nous avaient enlevé tout effet de surprise et ce qui devait être une simple farce se transformait en bataille de sorciers. Raven, remarquant mon expression me rassura :_

 _\- On fait tous des erreurs Clarke._

* * *

Je me postai donc en évidence près de l'entrée sans chercher à me cacher, en espérant ne pas tomber sur un Serpentard rancunier. Manque de chance, Miller apparu seulement quelques minutes plus tard. Je me raidis dans l'attente d'une immanquable confrontation.

\- Tiens, l'embuscade le retour, me lança-t-il d'une voix plus amusée que vindicative.

\- Pas vraiment, je cherche Bellamy, lui répondis-je agréablement surprise.

\- Il était dans la salle commune il y a quelques minutes, il doit toujours y être. Tu veux rentrer ?

Je restai interdite, surprise par sa proposition. J'avais toujours été curieuse de savoir à quoi ressemblait la salle commune de nos ennemis, mais je décidai pour une fois d'écouter la voix de la sagesse.

\- Je vais plutôt l'attendre ici, tu veux bien aller le chercher ?

\- Moi qui voulais profiter de l'occasion pour me venger, déclara Miller avec un soupir théâtral. Je me souviens encore de la nuit horrible que j'ai passé à boire les potions de Madame Pomphrech à cause de toi.

\- Je compatis, mais c'est vous qui aviez commencé donc je ne vais pas m'excuser, répondis-je sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire narquois.

\- Je suis tout à fais d'accord... _Locomotor Mortis_ !

D'un mouvement vif, Miller venait de ma lancer le maléfice de Bloque-jambes. Mes jambes se collèrent et je ne pus m'empêcher de tomber en avant. Miller m'empêcha de me fracasser le nez par terre et me déposa doucement sur le sol.

\- On est quitte maintenant Griffin, glissa-t-il avec un gloussement en se relevant.

\- Espèce de sale Cornuk, fiente d'hypogriffe..., jurai-je avec force.

Le traître ! Il avait endormi ma méfiance, pour mieux m'attaquer. J'essayai de me relever mais me rendis vit compte que c'était impossible avec le bas du corps paralysé. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de baisser ma garde avec un Serpentard.

\- En voilà des vilains mots dans la bouche d'une princesse ! Comme je suis magnanime, je vais aller chercher Bellamy. Je te l'envoie tout de suite !

Alors que je poussai un cri de rage, j'entendis Miller chuchoter le mot de passe et disparaître. Je réussis, à force de me contorsionner, à m'asseoir dos au mur. Je me trouvai dans une position plus que précaire, si jamais je tombai sur Fox, ou pire Murphy, je ne donnai pas cher de ma peau. Heureusement, Miller tint parole et Bellamy ne tarda pas à émerger du passage secret. Il éclata de rire en m'apercevant.

\- Alors Princesse, on a besoin d'aide ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Non pas du tout, je me suis assise dans ce couloir pour profiter de son délicieux courant d'air frais. Tu comprends il fait chaud, dis-je ironiquement en m'éventant avec ma main.

\- Dans ce cas, je remonte, me répondit le brun avec nonchalance en tournant les talons.

\- Si tu fais ça, tu rates l'information que je suis venue spécialement t'apporter, répliquai-je.

Je n'allai tout de même pas m'abaisser à lui demander de l'aide ! Plutôt dormir dans le couloir ! Bellamy mordit à l'hameçon et revînt sur ses pas.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Libère moi d'abord, contrai-je.

-Je suis aux ordres de son Altesse, lança Bellamy d'un ton moqueur.

Il sortit sa baguette et prononça le contre sort. Je poussai le défi jusqu'à lui tendre ma main pour qu'il me relève, ce qu'il fit à mon grand étonnement. Sa main était douce et chaude, et la mienne paraissait minuscule en comparaison. Il me remit sur mes pieds d'une traction, et je retrouvai soudain presque contre son torse. Je me dépêchai de reculer d'un pas ce qui fit ricaner le Serpentard.

\- Bon, c'est quoi ton information importante ? M'interrogea ce dernier.

Il n'allait pas aimer. Du tout. Il valait mieux ne pas tergiverser. C'est comme un pansement, pensai-je, plus ça va vite, moins ça fait mal. Je pris une grande inspiration et lâchai :

\- McGonagall veut qu'on aille au bal de Noël ensemble.

\- Pardon ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en remarquant qu'il avait eu la même réaction que moi. J'espérai tout de même que je n'avais pas eu la même expression d'étonnement que Bellamy, qui ressemblait à Raven quand elle avait découvert que les balais volants existaient.

\- McGonagall. Veut. Qu'on. Aille. Au. Bal. De. Noël. Ensemble, répétai-je en détachant les syllabes.

\- Hors de question, affirma le Serpentard d'une voix sans appel.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir blesser dans ma fierté. J'allai répliquer avec une pique bien sentie quand je me rendis compte que mon attitude était ridicule. Il y avait quelques jours encore, je ne pouvais pas le voir en peinture et vice versa, son rejet était parfaitement normal. Je répliquai donc d'une voix faussement vexée :

\- Je suis si repoussante que ça ?

\- Je ne ... Ce n'est pas, balbutia Bellamy avant de s'interrompre en croisant mon regard sarcastique.

Je décidai de mettre fin à ses souffrances et lui expliquai les raisons du professeure. Je du argumenter mais il finit par se ranger à ma décision.

\- Tu as gagné Princesse. Fox va très mal le prendre, soupira-t-il.

\- Wells ne va apprécier non plus, grimaçai-je.

\- Tu devais y aller avec cet imbécile suffisant ?

\- J'y vais bien avec toi, répliquai-je.

\- Très drôle Princesse ! On se rejoint dans le hall vers 19h30 ?

\- C'est parfait ! Et, Bellamy ?, l'interpellai-je alors qu'il se détournait.

-Oui Clarke ?

-On gagnera cette épreuve là aussi !

 **Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, c'est vraiment important pour que je m'améliore. Vous pouvez me donner votre avis sur le flash-back ou les différentes relations ! Dans le prochain chapitre, le bal de Noël...**

 **Voici les réponses aux Guests qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review :**

 **audrey :** **Merci pour ta gentille review et pour ton avis sur ce chapitre !**

 **Aly03 : Ton enthousiasme m'a fait super plaisir ! Je vois qu'on pense la même chose de Finn, et ne t'inquiète pas j'adore aussi Linctavia et Wicken ! J'espère que tu liras ce chapitre et qu'il te plaira aussi...**

 **Alice23 :** **Hola ! Merci pour tous ces compliments, contente de voir que tu apprécies le crossover !**


End file.
